Ben 10: The Omniwars (game)
Ben 10: The Omniwars 'is the first video game of the eponymous show. Summary Ben 10: The Omniwars is an exciting game based on the great show. It contains 100 levels, all with cool and new environments, as well as some familiar ones. In addition, this is the first game in franchise history where you can play as the enemies in your own story choice. A free mode has been introduced, in which you can go to any planet or dimension and recieve thousands of mini-missions. 'Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Albedo *Charmcaster *Vilgax *Julie Yamamoto *Ben 10,000 *Cooper Daniels *Kenny Tennyson (video game debut) *Forever Knights *Samantha Everhart (video game debut) *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) (video game debut) *Rook Blonko Playable Villains *Aloysius Animo *Zombozo *Zs'Skayr *Viktor (video game debut) *Aggregor (video game debut) *Eon (video game debut) *Darkstar *Khyber *Phil (video game debut) *Psyphon *Attea (video game debut) *Looma Red Wind (video game debut) *Sunder Playable Aliens The roster will be the highest number of aliens that you can play as in Ben 10 game history. Ben's Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Anonymous (video game debut) *Apokalypse (video game debut) *Armodrillo *Articguana *Astrodactyl *Atomix (video game debut) *Ball Weevil (video game debut) *Benjamin Tenny (video game debut) *Big Chill *Blitzwolfer (video game debut) *Bloxx *Brainstorm *Bullfrag *Burashi (video game debut) *Buzzshock (video game debut) *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien (video game debut) *Chromastone *Clockwork (video game debut) *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *Ditto (video game debut) *Eatle *Eye Guy *Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Feedback *Four Arms *Frankenstrike (video game debut) *Fuse (video game debut) *Genesis (video game debut) *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter (video game debut) *Gutrot (video game debut) *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg (video game debut) *Key (video game debut) *Kickin Hawk (video game debut) *Lodestar *Manbeast (video game debut) *Molestache (video game debut) *NRG *Nanomech (video game debut) *Nightscare (video game debut) *Pesky Dust (video game debut) *Puppet King (video game debut) *Rath *Ripjaws (video game debut) *Shocksquatch *Slapstrike (video game debut) *Spidermonkey *Spitter (video game debut) *SPRX (video game debut) *Sting (video game debut) *Stinkfly (video game debut) *Swampfire *Snare-oh (video game debut) *Terraspin *The Irish Whistle (video game debut) *The Worst (video game debut) *Toepick (video game debut) *Upchuck *Upgrade (video game debut) *Walkatrout (video game debut) *Water Hazard *Way Big *Whampire (video game debut) *Wildmutt *Wildvine *Woodcraft (video game debut) *Xplosion (video game debut) *XLR8 Ben 23's Aliens; Credit to Diamondface Albedo's Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana **Ultimate Arctiguana (video game debut) *Atomix *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill *Brainstorm *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Eye Guy *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack **Ultimate Gravattack (video game debut) *Grey Matter **Ultimate Albedo (video game debut) *Heatblast *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Lodestar *NRG *Nanomech *Rath *Ripjaws *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire *Snare-oh *Terraspin *Upchuck *Upgrade *Water Hazard *Way Big **Ultimate Way Big (video game debut) *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 Non-Playable Characters (NPC) *Max Tennyson *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Zed *Panuncian Story Level 1: Bellwood Level 2: Ledgerdomain Level 3: Dimension 23 Level 4: Null Void Level 5: Luna Lobo Level 6: Anur Khufos Level 7: Anur Transyl Level 8: The Forge of Creation Level 9: Terradino Level 10: Methanos Level 11: Galvan Prime Level 12: Mykdl'dy Level 13: Friedkin University Level 14: Piscciss Level 15: Turrawuste Level 16: Primus Level 17: Pyros Level 18: Kylmyys Level 19: Undertown Level 20: Petropia Level 21: Vilgaxia Level 22: Anodyne Level 23: Encephalonus IV Level 24: Khoros Level 25: Flors Verdance Level 26: Revonnah Level 27: Vulpin Level 28: Galvan B Level 29: Xenon Level 30: Peptos XI Level 31: Hathor Level 32: Lepidopterra Level 33: Augstaka Level 34: Kinet Level 35: Osmos V Level 36: Dimension 12 Level 37: Aranhaschmmia Level 38: Perplexahedron Level 39: Aldabra Level 40: Diagon's World Level 41: X'Nelli Level 42: Aeropela Level 43: Sotoragg Level 44: Plumbers' Academy Level 45: Polyominus Level 46: Scalpasc Level 47: Terminus III Level 48: Zarkovia Level 49: The Space Cafe Level 50: Incarcecon Level 51: Mor'Otesi Level 52: Keplorr Level 53: Khalybeas Level 54: Sightra Level 55: Teslavorr Level 56: Dimension 12 Level 57: Area 51 Level 58 Level 59 Level 60 Level 61 Level 62 Level 63 Level 64 Level 65 Level 66 Level 67 Level 68 Level 69 Level 70 Level 71 Level 72 Level 73 Level 74 Level 75 Level 76 Level 77 Level 88 Level 89 Level 90 Level 91 Level 92 Level 93 Level 94 Level 95 Level 96 Level 97 Level 98 Level 99 Level 100 Free Mode TBA Cheats *MSTR- Unlocks Master Control. Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Chillmanfire Category:Games